Tainn
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: When a girl is transported to the world of Naruto, what chaos will ensue? NO pairings. I changed my mind. Something different is going to happen...[On hold]
1. Chapter 1

YAY! I finally got a story up for Naruto! I hope you like it, I thought of it last night at like 11. Anyways, one with the story.

(A/N This takes place before the battle on the bridge.)

XXX

Six on one is an unfair fight, even for a black belt. Kane, the black belt, was trying her hardest to ward off six guys, with rather large sticks.

She was really getting beat up. Her lip was bleeding, her left eye swelling, and she was sure her right arm was broken. She also had many cuts and bruises all over her body.

One of the guys sent a crashing blow to her head, the final blow. Kane groaned and passed out.

XXX

When she woke up, she was in a very soft bed. ABIG bed. Wait a second, she thought, I passed out on the ground-

Suddenly the scruff of her neck lifted her out of the bed. But it was someone holding it. There was what looked like a dagger pointed at her throat. She looked into the face of evil.

Zabuza. (A/N is that how you spell it?)

He growled in a low voice, "Why are you in my bed?"

Kane couldn't answer because she couldn't breath.

"Zabuza don't!" said someone from across the room. "I put her there. Let her go." The last words were said with such an angry tone that Zabuza dropped Kane. On the floor, naturally.

"Haku," he started angrily.

"Save your breath Zabuza. It could be an addition. I found this." He held up her black belt.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "What is it?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I believe that it is a mark of a high level in a form of martial arts," he said.

Kane was tired of being referred to as "it." She stood up and said, " I have a name you know. And that's my belt. I am a black belt. Now, WHERE THE HELL AM I!" she shouted.

Haku sighed. Zabuza threw a needle at Kane. He expected it to hit its target, but he was surprised when Kane caught it.

"I am not going to be taken out THAT easily," she said.

Suddenly, Haku was behind her.

Her wrists and ankles were tied, and a piece of clothe in her mouth. She struggled against the ropes.

She turned her head around and glared at Haku. Then she screamed in pain as her broken arm was twisted behind her.

Lights exploded in front of her eyes, and she fell unconscious.

XXX

While she was out, Haku and Zabuza debated what to do with her.

They finally decided to make her a distraction when they were fighting those other stupid ninja. Since she was pretty, she would be a great distraction, until she showed them her power.

Her flowing black hair had been turned silver in the transportation. Her sparkling blue eyes had been turned a violet color. She had no weapons, which they would fix. She looked to be about 18, although she was prettier than any other 18-year-old.

She would wear a bandage around her chest, and some pants, since they did not have any girl's clothes.

It was the perfect plan.

A secret weapon.

No one would expect it.

It was perfect.

XXX

Well, there's chapter one for you. Tell me if it sucked or not!

-ZukoKrazy


	2. Chapter 2

Ok peoples get ready for Chapter Two!

There is going to be a contest and the end of the page. Guess and you will win!

XXX

When Kane woke up, she discovered that her arm wasn't hurting anymore. It was back in the position it was supposed to be in. She sat up from the floor to discover she was still bound and gagged, though.

She slid a knife out of her jeans pocket and began to saw through the ropes. When she finally finished, she took off her gag and looked around. She was still in the same room, but she was in the corner, in the shadows.

She silently stood up and tensed up as well. She relaxed after she saw no one was in the room.

Zabuza and Haku walked into the room carrying a lot of bandages. Kane tensed again. She glared at them from the dark.

"It's all right. We-" Haku glanced at Zabuza, "-I am here to help. Please come out."

"Why should I come out? You are the people who tied me up," she said nastily.

"Yes, but we are also the people who saved you," Haku pointed out.

"Yes, but-" At that moment Zabuza strode forward, seized her arm, and dragged her out into the light.

She broke free of his grasp and scrambled away from them. For the first time Haku saw fear in her purple eyes.

"It's all right, Uh…" he started.

"Kane," she said.

"Right. Kane. It's all right. We just thought you could use some help since you were lying on the ground, unconscious. It was nothing against you," he said soothingly.

"I guess," she said relaxing a bit.

"We need your help," Zabuza said suddenly. "You see, we need this bridge builder's life because…" He explained the situation to her.

"Wow. Uh, I guess I could help if you really wanted it. I am a black belt," she said proudly.

"We need to leave immediately, so put this on," he thrust the bandages towards her.

She looked at him like _what the hell…?_

"There for your chest. You can't go walking around in those clothes. They are not…normal," he said.

Kane looked down. She was wearing a Green Day sweatshirt and jeans. She looked confused.

"This? Not normal? Ok, whatever," she said excepting the clothes. She took off her sweatshirt. They other two were still standing there, with blank looks on their faces.

"Uh…could you, like, leave?" she asked hesitantly.

They flushed and left.

She looked at the bandages and decided to spice them up a bit…

XXX

When she came out again, she had one the bandages and pants, but her bandages were ripped in certain places. (Not showing anything of course) Her pants were also ripped.

"I hope you didn't like these pants," she said apologetically.

Haku placed a band around her head.

"It's a sign that you are a ninja from The Village Hidden In The Mist," he said.

"Now, let's see what your made of," Zabuza said.

He lashed out with his left leg. Kane caught it and twisted it around. She bent it and pushed him to the ground. Suddenly, Haku was beside her with a kunai knife to her throat. She grabbed one of Zabuza's and warded Haku's off. The sound of metal clashing on metal was soon filling the forest. She jumped at Haku and stabbed. He dodged, while Zabuza came up from behind. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back while Haku held his knife to her throat.

"That was good. Enough to beat those brats at least," Zabuza said.

Kane looked proud of herself.

"Do you know any jutsus?" asked Haku.

"Well, I do know this one…but I haven't completely figured it out," she said hesitantly.

"Show us," they demanded together.

XXX

There. I have to go.

-ZukoKrazy


	3. Chapter 3

So what? So what if I haven't seen the other kind of Naruto? That does not give you the right to swear and call me a poser. If you're going to review, do it nicely, because I didn't do anything to you. And for anyone else, who is hoping to flame and get away with it, fuck you.

On happier note, thank you so much for my NICE reviewers.

**Icydragon14:** Thank you for reviewing me first.

**Lexie:** You know what's ironic? My mom said the same thing. Weird…

**PimpTroyce:** Thank you very much! I have only read one Naruto Fic, and it was That's MY book! By BlueBastard, highly suggested, and it was a Sakura and Kakashi pairing and so I just thought I'd spike it up a bit….

…Look man, if you're going to flame my Fic, then leave you're e-mail address so I can annoy you to hell. For all anyone knows you are probably some 300-pound 40-year-old man who lives in his mom's basement who does not know what the word outside means and has never seen or heard of the opposite sex and if you were to encounter a female, you would probably fall into a coma. Bitch.

**BlueBastard: **Thank you for the review and your stories totally rock!

On with the story.

XXX

Kane looked at them hen drew in a long breath.

"Ok…" she said.

She started making extremely fast and complicated moves with her hands. It started getting dark.

"New Moon Jutsu!" she said.

Soon it was completely pitch black. The only light was from the moon, which was in place of the sun. One second you saw Kane standing there, and the next second she was gone for the moon was covered by a cloud.

Both Haku and Zabuza felt points at their necks.

The dark turned back into light, and the moon into the sun. There was Kane, with two knifes at the throats of the boys.

She let the points drop and put them back in a pouch that had come with the now ripped pants.

"Impressive," said Haku. Zabuza merely grunted.

Kane smirked.

"So Kane, since you have proven to be an exceptional fighter and ninja, I think you deserve a new name," Haku stated looking sideways at Zabuza.

"Uhh…. ok," she said nervously.

"Kane is hereby renamed as Tainn, The New Moon," Haku said in an important voice.

Tainn beamed and nodded.

"Now, it is time to finish those stupid brats," Zabuza said suddenly.

Tainn looked surprised for one moment then understood. It's time for the battle.

Haku and Zabuza told her the plan. The ninja will be on the bridge. We will take out the other workers silently. You distract the brats. Then wait for my signal and…

Attack.

XXX

I'm sorry it's so short, it's just I need to go because my brother is claiming dominance over the computer. I said last chapter there was going to be a contest, and here it is.

Name The BAND and the TITLE of this song, and you will win a prize. NO CHEATING!

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
I's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Yeah, it's pretty easy. Send a private message to me if you want to suggest a song!

XXX

Enjoy the cliffhanger!

-ZukoKrazy


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, people. Read on.

… I'm sorry. I was a loser and I jerk by saying that. It's not that I hate the Japanese version, it's just I've never seen it so…. yeah. And besides, -chuckles- I was just quoting my brother. Now you know what a wonderful person he is. Lol. Nothing against you. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Please forgive me for being such an ass to you. If you have any advice, please, please tell me. I will try to get the comic (?) thing of Naruto, so I can write better.

On with the story. There is not going to be any pairings because I wouldn't know how to express it without at least someone being _very_ OOC ish.

XXX

Haku and Zabuza had provided her with a kimono that they had stole from a store so she looked more like a regular citizen then a loser with bandages. (A/N Thank you Sabaku no Enzeru!)

She still wore the bandages underneath though, for they were very thick.

She was also given a long katana and some kunai knives to fight with. Before they left, she meditated.

XXX

When she reached the bridge, all the workers were either knocked out or dead. The three ninjas and the bridge builder were standing there staring at the chaos before them.

Suddenly they heard the sound of shoes on the bridge. The three got into formation.

There, at the other end of the bridge, was a girl. She was older than both Sakura and Sasuke, but younger then Kakashi. (A/N How old IS he?)

She walked towards them and then suddenly stopped.

She recognized one of them.

Kakashi.

She knew at once she couldn't fight him.

After all, it's hard to fight your own brother…

Aha! Cliffhanger!

Anywayz, since nobody answered my last trivia question, I'll make this one so easy, everybody will guess.

Jamie Foxx  
She take my money when I'm in need  
Yea she's a trifflin friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digga way over town  
That dig's on me

Chorus:  
(She did me wrong  
Now I aint sayin she a gold digger (When I'm Need)  
But she aint messin wit no broke niggaz  
(She did me wrong)  
Now I aint sayin she a gold digger (When I'm need)  
but she aint messin wit no broke niggaz  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head

Verse 1:  
Cutie the bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby louis vuitton  
Under her underarm  
She said I can tell you ROC  
I can tell by ya charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
but I'm lookin for the one  
have you seen her  
My psychic told me she have a ass like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids  
An i gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
Ok get ya kids but then they got their friends  
I Pulled up in the Benz, they all got up In  
We all went to Den and then I had to pay  
If you fkin with this girl then you betta be payed  
You know why  
It take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend say she use to wit Usher  
I dont care what none of yall say I still love her

Chorus:  
(She did me wrong)  
Now I aint sayin she a gold digger (When I'm Need)  
But she aint messin wit no broke niggaz  
(She did me wrong)  
Now I aint sayin she a gold digger (When I'm need)  
but she aint messin wit no broke niggaz  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head

Verse 2:  
18 years, 18 years  
She got one of yo kids got you for 18 years  
I know somebody payin child support for one of his kids  
His baby momma's car and crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV Any Given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was spose to buy ya shorty TYCO with ya money  
She went to the doctor got lypo with ya money  
She walkin around lookin like Micheal with ya money  
Should of got that insured got GEICO for ya moneeey  
If you aint no punk holla We Want Prenup  
WE WANT PRENUP, Yeaah  
It's something that you need to have  
Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his

Chorus:  
(She did me wrong)  
Now I aint sayin she a gold digger (When I'm Need)  
But she aint messin wit no broke niggaz  
(She did me wrong)  
Now I aint sayin she a gold digger (When I'm need)  
but she aint messin wit no broke niggaz  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl go head

Verse 3:  
Now I aint sayin you a gold digger you got needs  
You dont want ya dude to smoke but he can't buy weed  
You got out to eat and he cant pay yall cant leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But why yall washin watch him  
He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datson  
He got that ambition baby look in his eyes  
This week he moppin floorz next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know his dude's ballin but yea thats nice  
And they gone keep callin and tryin  
But you stay right girl  
But when you get on he leave yo a for a white girl

Get down girl go head get down  
Get down girl go head get down  
get down girl go head get down  
get down girl go head  
(can you play that back)

This one is sooooo obvious.

-ZukoKrazy

Lol. Even though my pen name is ZukoKrazy, I luv ya Ross!

Ross 3333333333.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. I have one thing to say. Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm gonna try to get the comic thing from my brother's friend, if my brother doesn't kill me, cuz he doesn't want me to read it. Apparently it's to "violent."

CONTEST WINNER! 13thShadowKnight! Because of your amazing ability to name songs, you get this whole chapter dedicated to you! WHOOO!

Right. On with the story.

XXX

_I thought she was gone for good. _ _After she disappeared, everybody went into depression…and now she's back! _Thought Kakashi. _But how…?_

His visible eye widened when she started walking towards them.

"Kakashi…?" she asked.

"Tainn," he answered.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you brother," she said. He hugged back and them let go.

He looked at her headband and turned his head to face hers.

"The Village Hidden In The Mist?" he asked.

"No," she answered. She untied the headband and threw it on the ground.

"I don't serve anybody," she said.

"That's funny because you swore to serve me," said a voice from the oncoming mist.

Tainn whipped around just in time to defend herself against no one other then Zabuza.

Her kunai knife against his huge blade? It wasn't even close to a fair match.

Sasuke started forward, only to be attacked by Haku.

While they dueled, Tainn whipped out her katana. It was sill unfair, but she still had to try.

She jabbed at him, and then ducked to avoid the huge blade.

It continued on like this for a while. Finally, once she was too slow in dodging.

The last thing she remembered was a silver blur flashing past her….

And then she was out.

XXX

I think we all know who the "silver blur" was.

So, it's not much of a cliffhanger.

XXX

Ok, here's another contest.

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

By my favorite band!

XXX

-ZukoKrazy

Review please!


End file.
